The prior art is already aware of tool holders, including adapters, which are intended for radially and axially stabilizing replaceable and rotatable tools. Further, there are holders which utilize a spring-urged ball or balls for the tool stabilizing effect. In those occurrences, the balls exert the radial forces against the tool, and the holder tool-receiving curvature defining the holder bore provides the reaction for radially forcing onto the tool. Thereby, the holding effort on the tool is limited to the holding action of the balls and the curvature of the holder body bore, and thus the holding action is limited in its precision.
The present invention improves upon the prior art in that it is precise in holding the various tools which are inserted into the holder. Those tools themselves may be imprecise in their configuration and therefore difficult to hold in radial and axial accuracy and consistency, and this invention avoids those problems. Both radial and axial play are avoided.
Further, this invention can be reduced to an actual construction which produces a precise, efficient, and both a radial and axial holding construction. This invention overcomes the tendency for the tool to be inadvertently pulled out of the holder even though the holder is set in its holding mode.
Still further, this invention provides for the manufacture of the holder in a precise and feasible manner for including the herein-mentioned features which render precise holding, as mentioned. Also, the holder is actuated in a manner at least similar to that of the popular prior art holders which have a sliding sleeve-type control member on the holder for producing the holding and release of the inserted tools. So no new and different familiarizing by the user is required. In this regard, the sliding control member includes both the tool holding and the tool release features. Further, the holder can be arranged with its sliding control member which slides in an axial direction for enhancing the axial holding force on the tool and thereby avoid inadvertent forceful release of the tool from the holder.
Also, this holder can be made in an efficient manner to produce its uniqueness without elaborate manufacturing procedures. The precision herein achieved is important for holders used in the medical arts.